


死亡金属大师斯内普与天后莉莉往事

by kutnahorabones



Series: 霍格沃茨音乐节 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 这是一个现代au。霍格沃茨是一个音乐学校，邓布利多是校长，所以老师教的是音乐，学生学的也是音乐。霍格沃茨音乐学校自己有一个公共的音乐节，每年举办一次，每个学院有自己的舞台，主要目的是推出本学院的新人。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 霍格沃茨音乐节 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	死亡金属大师斯内普与天后莉莉往事

**Author's Note:**

> 当时写这些文时用了国内地下音乐圈比较常见的口语风格，所以可能有的朋友会觉得读起来很雷，十分抱歉。

霍格沃茨音乐节的大老板邓布利多登门造访死金大师斯内普。斯内普是霍格沃茨音乐节朋克舞台斯莱特林的总监。  
“小斯啊，我今年要推个新人。”  
“滚。”斯内普只管音乐，不管运营，但老邓总想从他身上再挖掘出点儿啥剩余价值。  
“歌就不用你写了，你编曲，上台伴个奏。”  
“滚你丫。”他自视甚高，一般只给自己签的歌手伴奏。  
“到时候他在格兰芬多主舞台正式出道。”  
“再不滚我放三头犬了。”斯内普最烦格兰芬多那帮正能量狗，要他在格兰芬多舞台登台不如直接把他拉出去阿瓦达。  
“莉莉的儿子。”  
“坐吧。”斯内普拿出烟。  
莉莉的儿子哈利跟斯内普之间有个很有名的段子，——“整个乐坛都在等哈利长大，除了斯内普。”  
因为已故的pop天后莉莉是斯内普悲惨的初恋，老斯一生未婚，没有绯闻，所以我们也可以认为这就是他唯一的恋情了。更悲惨的是，这是个单恋。莉莉一生中唯一承认的恋情是跟她一起去世的丈夫詹姆波特。她对老斯的定位一直是：“我们曾经是好朋友。”  
好朋友，朋友，还非得加个曾经。  
但最悲惨的是，这句话是真的。  
老斯在工业区的黑巷子里长大。他从小就感觉自己跟环境格格不入，因为他有个梦想，当然一开始主要是因为他有个跟环境格格不入的妈。  
老斯的妈以前是音乐少女，闯江湖没闯出名堂反而被老斯的爸骗回了家。老斯的爸一结婚就暴露出渣男真面目，各种家暴不在话下，最重要的是，他不让老婆出去演出。酒吧不行，连餐厅里弹钢琴都不行。  
老斯的妈不算个好音乐人，但她是个好妈妈。老斯从小三岁钢琴、五岁小提琴，7岁古典吉他，视唱练耳没有一天落下的，打下了扎实的音乐童子功。  
因此他觉得自己不属于这儿。他从来不跟那些只知道玩泥巴的小屁孩儿玩。老子是有梦想的人。你们懂个p。  
直到有一天他练琴时听到楼下有人唱歌。  
他从窗户探出身子，发现是邻居家的莉莉，她唱歌很好听，而且她在抬头看他，他看到她的绿眼睛闪亮地像星星，他觉得自己的世界突然亮了。  
“斯~内~普~你~弹~得~真~好！”她双手做成个小喇叭，对他喊。  
他突然很慌张，啪一声关上窗。  
后来他们就认识了，他带她回家，教她弹钢琴，带她去公园，教她弹吉他。  
她按下琴键的那一瞬间，他感觉自己听到了一生中最美的声音。  
这辈子一定要出头，一定要娶她。他想。  
后来他们一起签了全英国最大的音乐公司霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨有培训学校，有音乐节，有唱片公司，产业链特别完善。大老板邓布利多是公认的音乐教父，人脉广泛。  
都说签了霍格沃茨，就等着红了。  
但老斯一生的噩梦开始了。他遇到了命中注定的对手詹姆波特。  
詹哥出身音乐世家，拥有老斯引以为豪的童子功，而且人高帅富，性格阳光，虽然偶尔有点少爷脾气，但胜在乐于助人，很快就跟几个或高或帅或富的兄弟组了band，演自己的原创作品，校园演出横扫一帮迷妹。  
老斯不想承认，但他隐隐知道，有詹哥在，他就成不了一哥。  
但他仍然很自豪，因为莉莉是他的主音。  
老邓给老斯定位发展路线是古典和摇滚跨界小王子，莉莉是平民pop小天后。  
老斯这一阶段写了很多经典歌，比如《神锋无影》，到现在还不停有人翻唱或者remix。  
但不知道什么时候开始，他发现莉莉跟詹哥走得近了，她去当了詹哥乐队的女主音。而且唱的都是他最烦的正能量，歌词全是什么真爱无敌，我只爱你宝贝，宝贝你最完美之类，大俗曲，只知道取悦脑残粉，一点深度都没有。  
其实他自己的兄弟，莉莉也看不上。但他们一直各自做自己的事情，并没有什么冲突。  
直到有一天在校后门外的酒吧。  
老斯跟几个朋友坐成一圈，朋友们一人搂着一个果儿[1]，不知道在磕啥，只有他形单影只喝啤酒。  
“詹姆波特乐队特别傻x。”  
“整天真善美真爱什么的，就是搂钱的。”  
“绝对看不上这种。死亡、哥特、迷幻、金属，才是真摇滚。”  
“真摇滚才是音乐。”  
“哎呦，斯内普，你果儿跟高帅富来了。”  
他抬头，原来是莉莉和詹哥几个进来了。  
莉莉走过来，“谁是你的果儿？说清楚。我不是任何人的果儿。”  
斯内普连忙把她拉开，“没有，他们说的，你当然不是，你是……我的好朋友。”  
“我知道你看不上我现在唱的歌，你呢？你就跟这种渣混一起？嗑药？H粉？泡果儿？”  
“我没有！我……我没有！我跟他们不一样，莉莉，我只是想……”  
“跟这种人混一起，你跟他们有什么不同？你们唱的内什么你自己知道。你们上次演出有人玩粉被抓了，你知道我多怕吗？”  
“你怕？你就觉得我也会这样？”  
“你乐队的人都进去了，我能不担心你吗？”  
老斯看到走过来的詹哥，突然特别很火大，“你跟那个阳光高帅富走吧！跟着他你一辈子都不用担心！”  
“你就这么看我？”  
“正能量狗你走吧。你在乎我我怎么看你？”  
莉莉的眼睛充满了泪水和失望，“那好，我走，你别后悔。”  
“滚！谁后悔谁tm孙子！”  
莉莉和詹哥果然在格兰芬多舞台一出道就大火，然后世界巡演，在演唱会上高调订婚，风头一时无两。  
老斯忍不住写了首anti歌，詹莉的cp粉立刻去他主页上留言，“人家男才女貌天生一对，轮得到你这个妖怪来反对？”  
他本来想发挥自己的毒舌怼人的天性大撕一场，但他默默关上了手机。  
詹粉和斯粉撕得太厉害。  
老斯和莉莉终于再也没有说过一句话。  
每当好事者去采访pop天后莉莉波特对当代跨界王子斯内普转型暗黑有什么看法，她只是一句话，“我们曾经是好朋友。”  
再后来，詹哥和莉莉一起去世了，留下了一个儿子哈利。  
斯内普反出师门，投靠了马尔福音乐节的汤老大，又不知怎的回来拿了老邓的offer，各种曲折之后，成了一代公认的死亡金属大师，remix神乎其技，磁性好嗓疯魔万千少女，但他再也没有恋情传出来。  
老斯穿着一身禁欲风的大黑袍子站在格兰芬多大红大金的舞台边上，怎么站怎么别扭。老邓给他点了根烟，“待会儿给个solo，带带气氛。”  
“《真善美的小世界》行不行？”老斯没好气地走开了。  
演出他负责键盘，看着哈利那黑发乱飞的后脑勺，满舞台蹦跶的背影，活脱脱一个詹哥再世，心想，下台就用小号去怼詹家脑残粉十万字，反正我带充电宝了。  
哈利蹦跶到他跟前，介绍键盘手是他妈的老朋友斯老师斯内普，台下一阵山呼海啸。老邓太能炒作了，不服不行。  
他根本不愿意多看一眼詹哥的傻儿子，但一抬头，他看见了那双绿色的眼睛。  
工业区黑巷子里唯一的亮光。  
晦暗的灵魂里唯一的亮色。  
照亮他人生的唯一一道光。  
“斯~内~普~你~弹~得~真~好!”那个清脆的声音又回到了他的耳边。  
他本来想存心黑一把，但第一个和弦按下去，他发现他居然不知不觉弹了詹哥和莉莉的成名曲《每当看到你的绿眼睛》。  
我去！他心里骂了一声，然而还是接着弹了下去，哈利没想到老斯还有这茬，感动到哭，当场加了一首。  
老邓一听，成了！他很高兴，宣传费又省了一笔，也很奇怪，因为他知道老斯对这首歌深恶痛绝。  
他突然明白了。老斯平时一个人都在鼓捣什么。  
他行走江湖几十年，什么狗血没见过。可他这会儿看着老斯几天没洗的头、一脸嫌恶却沉醉在自己solo里的表情，却有点想哭。  
散场了以后老邓去找老斯，“小斯今儿太给面儿了。演出费回头跟你助理结现款，另外给你个大红包。”  
“我没助理。”老斯一个人收拾东西，气氛有点尴尬。  
“after all this time?”过了好一会儿，老邓幽幽问他。  
老斯啪嗒关上琴箱，背对着他阔步走了，没有回头，“ALWAYS.”

注：1.“果儿”是地下音乐圈对乐手女伴比较不敬的称呼。


End file.
